dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber
(x2) }} Webber is an unlockable character in the Reign of Giants DLC. He is the third character that can't be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes and Maxwell. He has lower Sanity than most of the other characters but has more Health and Hunger. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him, while Mobs hostile towards spiders will be hostile towards him, too. Appearance Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago. Unlocking To unlock Webber, the player has to find his skull as a drop from Spiders, then bury the skull inside a dug up grave mound. After that, lightning will immediately strike the grave. Webber will rise from the mound and become unlocked. Following this, numerous Spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave. Special Power Advantage Webber can grow a beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. This beard grows faster than Wilson's, each stage taking 3 days to grow for a total of 9 days for full length (Compared to 16 days for Wilson). He can shave this beard to obtain silk using a Razor. A silk beard provides half the insulation from freezing that Wilson's beard would . He also receives no health and sanity penalties when eating monster food, and starts with 2 Monster Meat and one Spider Eggs in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (Including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber. Walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the spiders inside the den and will not slow Webber down. He is also able to craft dens himself from 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands, and 6 Papyrus, as well as upgrading existing dens with Silk. Furthermore, giving meat to spiders will make them follow Webber for 1 full day and attack enemies for him. As well as being able to ally with Spiders, Webber does not take any sanity loss from any type of them, except for the Spider Queen. Disadvantage The downside to Webber's spidery traits is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters but hostile toward spiders (e.g. Pigs, Bunnymen, etc.) will attack Webber on sight. This does not affect neutral mobs such as Bees and Beefalos. If you have spider dens near your base and you have found Chester the spiders will constantly attack Chester. With smaller dens in low quantity this is rarely an issue but with 3 or more tier 3 dens this could be fatal to the player if you try and defend Chester. Tips *Due to his perk, Webber will make an excellent character for Caves exploration. *The skull can be spawned via Console, under the prefab "webberskull". *Feeding a Spider Meats or Pig Skin will cause multiple spiders to follow you within a small radius. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. Frog Legs, Morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. To safely and easily collect large amounts of monster meat, silk, and spider glands use the following technique. *Plant multiple spider nests around your campfire. *When they are wandering around during the evening/night feed one spider a piece of meat and tell him to attack another spider (Do not attack it yourself.) *This will cause all of the spiders nearby to swarm the offending puppet, and depending on how many nests you have this could be a huge number. *Once they're close feed another one a piece of meat, this will befriend many at once. *Once you have a nice following about equal to the uncharmed order another attack on an uncharmed spider, they will begin to have a vicious war but if you did things correctly (i.e. never attacked a spider yourself) none of them should be aggressive towards you, allowing you to stand in the middle of the swarm, hold down space and collect all the drops as soon as they fall (this prevents them from eating the meat). *Make sure you don't have a weapon equipped while collecting inside the mosh pit or you might attack one by accident and get in trouble. *Befriended Spider Warriors can be used to easily hunt small animals (Butterflies, Rabbits etc). as their jump attack has enough range to kill small prey before they can run. Trivia *Because of Webber being an underaged boy, he has low sanity and makes childish comments. * When examining carrots, he says "I sort of miss being forced to eat these", referencing children's dislike of having to eat their vegetables. *Webber seems to talk alternating with "I/Me/My" with "We/Our/Us." where applicable, somewhat suggesting a two-minds one-body relation. It's likely that he is referring to the spider that ate him when not referring to himself directly. *If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the ''Don't Starve ''trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. *Webber has some similarities to the Spider-Man character Venom: both characters have a similar color scheme, both are associated with spiders, and both have a symbiotic relationship with another creature. *He is the second character being able to grow a beard, the first being Wilson. *When struck by lightning only the Spider's skull is shown. *According to his quote when inspecting Red Birds, his favorite color is Red. *When Webber examines the Tam o' Shanter he says that it reminds him of his Grandfather. This means Webber could be of Scottish descent. *When examining an Alchemy Engine, he says "My father used to work on something like that," suggesting his father may have been a scientist or an alchemist. *Despite Webber being male, other characters will refer to him as "it" when finding him on the Nightmare Throne, most likely because in their eyes he's just a humanoid spider. *When struck by Lightning the Spider's skeleton is shown instead of Webber's human skull. Gallery Webber silho.png|Webber's silhouette Webber_portrait.png|Webber's portrait Webber ingame.png|Webber ingame Webber Revival.png|Webber, after lightning strikes the burial site. Webber Escape.png|Webber, escaping into his grave silk beard.png|Webber's Beard and the days it grows. Webberskull.png|Webber's Skull. Webber frozen.png|Webber frozen. Webber lightning strike.png|Webber struck by lightning. Webber special.png|Webber being followed by friendly spiders. References ru:Веббер Category:Reign of Giants Category:Characters Category:Apparel